Some Nights
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: La amaba y por primera vez quiso cambiar las situación en la que estaban. Aquella noche, ninguno de los dos chicos durmio. En ese momento los sabían que dejarían algo que todavia no estaba terminado. Era algo incompleto.


**Disclaimer applied.**

-Some nights-

BY.

RUMIKO NO HARU

A pesar de que estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, había una gran y larga distancia entre ellos.

La pelea había sido exasperante y cruel, se habían dicho cosas que nunca debiaron haber dicho y ahora todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

Él se iría a Estados Unidos para estudiar en Stanford, y ella se quedaría en Japón en la universidad publica.

Ninguno de los dos creían en las relaciones a distancias y no querían intentarlo.

Él quería que ella lo acompañara, ella quería que él no se fuera, le decía que había muchas oportunidades en Tokio. Los dos querían cosas diferentes y ninguno cambiaría de opinión.

Llevaban tres años de relación y por primera vez se iban a separar.

Sakura miro por encima de su hombro y lo miro, estaba despierto igual que ella. Quería hablarle, pero temía volver a retomar la discución. Sasuke era un chico terco y obtenía todo lo que deseaba, el hecho de que ella se negara a ir con él, lo había molestado demasiado.

—Sasuke...—le hablo en un susurro. Se volteo cara a cara y él la miro con aquellos ojos negros que tanto amaba.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el chico.

Sakura pensó en lo que iba a decir.

—Yo no seré la razón por la que dejes todos tus sueños...

Sasuke la interrumpio.

—No lo tienes que decir.

—Sólo, dejamé. Nunca hemos tenido que separarnos y ahora lo tenemos que hacer. Yo no quisiera dejarte pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Conoceras a gente nueva y tal vez a otra mujer, no podre soportar que algún día tú me llames y me digas que te enamoraste de otra persona—las lagrimas caían de sus ojos en las sabanas y tómo la mano de el chico entre las suyas.—Te amo, juro que lo hago, pero las relaciones a distancias son dolorosas y alejarme de ti me hara mucho daño, pero los dos sabemos que algún día tenía que acabarse.

Él sólo quería quedarse con ella.

—Por más que busquemos alguna solución, ninguna sera la correcta. No podría irme contigo por que no tengo la economia para pagarme una universidad como esa ni tampoco tengo un IQ tan alto como el tuyo. No podemos renunciar a nuestros sueños.

—Hmp. Pensé que sería más fácil, llevamos casi un año planeando esto y ahora no sabemos como lo solucionaremos—se acerco a ella y la abrazo, no era una persona muy demostrativa que digamos pero ahora lo necesitaba.

Ella era la única persona que lo comprendía, era huerfano y desde que la conocía su vida había estado tranquila y por decirlo: Feliz.

—Lo mejor es que no separemos, no puedes quedarte aquí mientras que tienes una gran oportunidad allá.

—¿Lo crees así?

—Sí, por más que duela así es—Sakura comenzó a sollozar más en el hombro de Sasuke.

El chico supo que tenía con que tranquilizarla, él también tenía que hacerlo.

Comenzó a besarla, primero lentamente para después aumentar la pasión. Sus lenguas se encontraban salvajemente, ella se agarraba sus hombres para después sus manos se perdieran en la cabelleras negras de Sasuke. El tenía sus manos en sus nalgas mientras la pegaba más a él.

Sabían que era posible que era la ultima noche que harían el amor y no podían desperdiciarla.

Entre besos y caricias se prometieron cosas que no estaban seguras, pero el calor del momento era dulce y calido.

Él se posiciono entre las largas piernas de ella, las cuales rápidamente se colocarón en su cadera. El pantalón pijama de él ya no estaba, mientras que la bragas de ella se encontraban tiradas en algún lugar de la habitación, su bata estaba alzada hasta la cadera y los dos sabían lo que sucedería.

El morocho alcanzó un preservativo del cajón que estaba a lado de la cama, se lo colo mientras que ella pedía que la tomara en ese momento.

—Sasuke...

Entro de una embestida en ella, sintiendo como aquellas parte tan intima de la chica lo presionaba de una manera más que deliciosa. Aquellas carician eran placenteras y esa noche quedaría siempre en la mente de los chicos.

Ella soltaba gemidos que no salían de aquellas cuatro paredes, en ese departamenos en donde habían vivido momentos felices, ese lugar ya no sería lo mismo y los recuerdo invadieron a Sakura durante el orgasmo.

La amaba y por primera vez quiso cambiar las situación en la que estaban.

Aquella noche, ninguno de los dos chicos durmio. En ese momento los sabían que dejarían algo que todavia no estaba terminado.

Era algo incompleto.

•••

Las despedidas la mayoría de las veces eran tristes, con promesas de un "nos volveremos a ver" y besos llenos de juramentos.

Cuando ellos lo hicierón todo fue un gran silencio, nadie imaginaba que así sería su separación. Los dos caminaron por el gran camino hacía donde tomaría el avión. Ya se había anunciado el vuelo y todo parecía normal.

Naruto y los amigos de Sasuke ya se habían despedido, haciendo un escandalo y obligandolo a prometer que volvería. Sakura todo lo vio en silencio, para después conducir hacía el aeropuesto solamente ellos dos. No hablaron durante todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron, Sasuke tomo todas sus maletas y los dos se quedaron viendo durante un rato. Sakura se fue quebrando poco a poco y no pudo evitar lanzarse a él y abrazarlo, lo hizo como si hubiera sido la ultima vez que se fueran a ver. Él correspondio y sintio de nuevo el llanto de su chica o la que era su chica más bien. La beso y al tiempo se separarón.

—Te amo—dijo Sasuke con la mirada gacha oliendo aquel aroma tan conocido y necesitado para él.

—Te extrañaré, cuidate mucho Sasuke—dijo ella con una sonrísa tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, se acomodo aquel sueter gris cinco tallas más grande y se acomodo sus lentes.—Yo también te amo, pero a veces hay que sacrificar cosas para poder cumplir los sueños.

—Espero que valga la pena, no hagas tonterías Sakura.

—Sabes que las haré.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Ella comenzó a avanzar y volteó a los minutos, el estaba ya con la azafata y deseo ir hasta él, besarlo y acompañarlo hasta el fin del mundo. Pero ahora ya no era lo mismo, los dos tenían metas y sabía que si el destino quería que estuvieran juntos, los volvería a unir.

Tomó su telefono y envio un mensaje a Sasuke.

"_No es un adiós...Es un hasta luego"._

El avión despego y se fue el amor de su vida con el.

Continuara...

¿Qué les parecio?

Estoy trabajando en la segunda parte, así que espero que les haya gustado.

Primer comentaro, dedicación en el proximo cápitulo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
